


Weeds

by Paintergirlcm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sapnap is a blacksmith, dream is a sword teacher, george is a architect, its just mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm
Summary: Days are long, years are short so will you spend every day with me till I may tell them like a poem that dances between our hearts. Share so our years may be nothing but oh our days will shower us with joy and laughter full of memories. So I may one day lay with you on our death bed and count the days we've spent together though they were books of laughter and love and together we may read the gifts time has given us together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Weeds

"SHIT- dream grab the broom please?" George called from the house.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE HUN! okay Michel, Hugo don't do anything damaging okay I will be right back. work on your stances"

The two boys glanced up already pulling out their swords ready to duel while I had my back turned. these two were going to be the death of me at this point. Maybe I’ll bring Technoblade out here and give them a real fight to watch.

Georges’s office was towards the back of the house he was stuck in his stool ink and glass covered the floor underneath him. 

"do I get a kiss on the cheek for my heroic actions," I asked taking the broom and sweeping bits of glass off the floor the ink smearing the ground making streaking lines.

"I don't know maybe if you get me a new jar of ink?" he playfully asked rolling his eyes. His smile taking over the sun at stars as the brightest thing in my life. 

"right away your highness" I jokingly responded listening as his quiet laughter filled the room as I swept the glass into the tin. I don't know what allowed me this destiny with two amazing people but hopefully, it will give me many more days filled with his laughter.

"Thank you My prince" he laughs though filling his promise as I sat the jar in his hands, "sorry for also making you clean up the mess I didn't put on my usual outfit today" 

"It’s okay I don't mind because now I can brag to Sapnap that I got a kiss and he didn't" George rolled his eyes already turning back to the canvas pen about to move about again.

"I can’t with you anymore" he responded despite the two engagement rings on his hands and the smile that he hide for only the canvas to see.

Back outside the boys had been roughhousing dirt on their knees gave that away but, well a few duels never killed anyone.

"okay back in positions lets run the basics and ill show you a technic to use when you’re on lower ground"

\--

"I’m home!!!" Sapnaps voice carried through the house soot covering his left cheek. George was still working so he first was meet with Dream.

“You have soot on your face again,” dream chuckled kissing the other cheek, "and hah I got a kiss from George before you could!"

"what! George how could you!" Sapnap cried dramatically unable to see the eye roll he got while George worked on the last bit of his design.

"aww, here I’ll give you another kiss to make up" dream laughed as Sapnap shoved him away smiling.

"no no, I want a George kiss!"

The two barreled down the hallway right as George got off his stool stretching listening to the two outside.

"Georrrggggeeeeeee" Sapnap groaned puppy eyes looking towards the brown-haired man who was giggling at the two.

"what is it sap? do you need something?" the brunette asked rolling up the building designs before tucking them into the slot where they belong.

"We want kissies!" they both chimed, "please Georgeeee"

The brunette couldn’t help but smile as he gave the two idiots he loved pecks on the cheeks. whatever god made him fall for these two really wanted to make his life as chaotic as possible but he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas frog from your secret Santa!! I hope you enjoyed this fluff I tried to make it good for you. may your future year leave you full of joy and wonder and may your days be merry and your heart bright.


End file.
